nspolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Nordic Federation
The Greater Nordic Federation is One of (if not the) Oldest Polandballs on the NSball forums, he first posted polandballs on May 19, 2014. As of right now his body-count is 1,202,505,450 (Directly and Indirectly). The Greater Nordic Federation is an active member of the Nationstates community, but has not posted many comics. The Nation has founded the Polandball Region and has been largely forgotten in the Forums. The History of the Greater Nordic Federation The History of the GNF states that he was born of the Swedish Nation and Nya Svierge; when the Puppet state of Nya Svierge (New Sweden) was forced to reproduce with Sweden to produce an Heir and protect the Swedish Crown agaisnt the British Invasion of the Fenno-Scandinavian Region. The Greater Nordic Federation was born in 1914 with the House of Bernadotte excluding Sweden himself leaving to the Federation. With the mass evacuation of Sweden being the first before the Danish and Norwegians moving to Vinland to the North. The Great War Despite his age and Location, the Greater Nordic Federation helped win the War for the Central Powers by blockading the English from Europe in 1915, conquering parts of the Republic of New York in 1916, and Taking Bordeaux in 1917. However, His mother was killed during an Ambush on the New English Brigade during their reconquest of Italy in 1919. The War Ended the Following Year. He hadn't known Nya Svierge too well, with himself being in Sweden or Abroad most of that time. The Great Depression In 1923 the London Stock Exchange crashed, bringing most of the World into Economic Depression with England being the major victim, followed by the Entente and finally GNF, the Worst effected of the Central Powers immediately effected as the majority of it's economy was based on the War Industry. To slow the Depression the GNF declared war on Vinland in the War of 1925 calling upon the former Swedish Hegimony on the Fenno-Scandian Region. The result was the Creation of a puppet state in the Vinlander Government by 1930 when it ended, and the Lumber Industries were subsidized by the Government helping fix the Economy enough to pull it out of the Depression and allow the expansion of Industries in the Nation. The Second World War The British Empire had been dismantled when the Depression led to a Civil War Raging across the Homeland, allowing for the Colonies with Exception to Hong Kong, and South Africa by it's end in 1932. The Resulting Nation from the Second English Civil War was New Avalon an Arthurian State. Aurthurianism spread into both France and Naples, the Holy Roman Empire declared preemptive war on the Avilonian State, bringing into the War the Union of Socialist Kievian States (USKS) and the Greater Nordic Federation. The GNF began to produce military equipment and developing their navy. The Result of which was the Long Distance Amphibious Transport (LDAT) that allowed for the Invasion of Neapolis in a surprise attack from Barcelona in 1940. The Nordic Federation came from the South and Germans from the North. With the Battle of Syracuse in 1940 he was hit on the head with a mast and took brain damage leading to sudden spurts of Reactionarianism. The German Empire pushed at France taking land up to Isle-de-France and the Russian/Nordic Forces taking up to Orleans from Marseilles, Then the Holy Roman Empire's "Otto" Bomb was tested at Wittemburg in the evacuated village of Klöden and the Nordic's "Albatross" Bomb North-East of Ticonderoga both in 1941 led to the Nuclear Devices to be dropped on Avignon as a warning, and France surrendered. The Bomb was dropped on Dover, Walmington-on-Sea, and finally Brentford. Public Outrage led to the Parliment leading the People in a War to stop the Second World War with the Rebellion of Westminster finishing the War in 1944.